When the Sun Reaches the Shadows
by Sophie the Hobbit
Summary: When a mysterious hobbit visits Buckland, will Merry fall in love with her? Will they find out her secrets?You guys hafta warn me if this becomes a M.S. Please R&R this is my first serious fanfic. ;)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I hope you guys like this fanfic. It's my first angst fic. I know Merry probably didn't live with his parents after ROTK but I was going to make this pre-FOTR but something happened in Ch. 2, I wasn't paying attention.as usual. Sorry. Basically in this fanfic everyone has some issues to work out. Hope you guys like it! Please Review! Constructive criticism is good, but no flames please! I'm still a beginner! (Check out my other fanfics: I have a MS, a humor about LOTR, and upcoming is a POTC fanfic!!!) PS: Is this easier to read, Blue Jedi Hobbit 009?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything LOTR!!! I didn't even pay for the  
movies or books myself!!! MY MOM DID!!! *I break down crying* *Merry comes out and hands me a tissue* Merry: It's ok Sophie Sophie: (sniff) Thanks Merry. *Merry turns to face you* Merry: Sophie does own Jade though, Now on with the story!  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
The two hobbits walked throughout the market.  
  
'See any cute ones?' Merry asked Pippin. Pippin was busy winking at a *very* young hobbit-lass. She giggled and skipped off. 'A little young, Pip?' he asked his younger cousin sarcastically.  
  
'Yea, I know,' he answered 'but flirting never hurt!' Merry smiled and scoped out the crowd. 'Whoa, look at THAT!' Pippin pointed out a girl who looked rather strange. She was wearing a black, lacy dress which differs greatly from the bright, earthy tones of normal hobbit-ware. She also wasn't wearing a smile. She stood out significantly in the happy crowd. 'What a weirdo!' Pippin added, and turned to wink at another girl. Merry stood there frozen. She intrigued him. His best friend snapped him out of his trance.  
  
Uhm, Merry, you don't mind. do you?' Merry turned around to see his  
younger cousin being led away by a pretty hobbit-lass.  
  
'Of course not!' Merry yelled back at him while laughing. Merry looked  
back into the crowd; the stranger was gone. Meriadoc decided to go to  
a quiet spot near the Brandywine River.  
When he got there he sat by some brush close to the water.  
  
When he got there he sat by some brush close to the water. To his surprise the strange hobbit-lass he saw before in the crowd was walking closer. When she saw Merry she almost jumped.  
  
"Oh.s-sorry, I d-didn't know anyone else w-was here." She stuttered. "Oh, no really, it's okay" he blurted as she turned to leave. "Please, you can stay!" Merry added convincing the girl to sit down. "Hi," Merry held out his hand "I'm Meriadoc, but please call me Merry." "My name is Jade." She whispered back shyly taking his hand to shake it, but Merry kissed her hand instead. She blushed, and slightly smiled.  
  
"Are you new to Buckland?" Merry asked. Jade hesitated, "Well, yes." "Then, welcome to Buckland!" Merry greeted her, but her smile was still minimal. Merry rose and started to skip rocks into the river. He wanted to get more out of her, she was mysterious, and he was very interested in to hear about her. Jade kept to herself in the brush watching the smooth stones skip into the water causing a small ripple. Merry stole glances at her to see if she was watching him, which she was.  
  
"Do you want to try?" Merry inquired, Jade shook her head and looked down. "Why not?" he continued, which was answered by a soft voice go "I don't know how." "Oh it's easy!" Merry exclaimed "I could teach you!" Once again the girl looked down and shook her head. Merry looked down too and bit his lower lip. "Oh, okay then." He said solemnly. He skipped a few more stones, and turned back to look at her once more, but she was not there. She must've slipped away through the brush.  
  
He sighed, why won't she talk to him? He desperately was thirsty for any information on her. He unhappily walked home. He opened the door of his hobbit-hole feeling tired, for no reason whatsoever. Wasn't he feeling lively just a mere 40 minutes ago? He shook his head and walked in. " "Merry!" Esmerelda called after seeing her son enter, "We have a guest!" There standing besides his mother was Jade. Merry couldn't catch his jaw as it dropped to the ground. He quickly recovered and tried to hide his large grin. Even Jade could hardly hide a slight smirk. Esmerelda, once again, smiled "Jade here is a very special hobbit-lass, and since she is new and your father is the master of Buckland, she will be staying with us." His mother raised her eyebrow at her son's expression but continued "Merry, will you send this young woman to her room?"  
  
Merry grinned at his mother's face and sarcastically bowed. "Of course," Merry replied, "Right this way, Milady" Merry extended his arm and followed her down the hall to the guestroom. He smiled and led her in. "I hope you have a fine time in Buckland, Milady." Merry winked. He was trying his hardest to be funny, but she didn't seem to notice. Jade seemed to be in a trance. Merry wondered if she was always like this, but smiled anyway and stood in the doorway as she sat on her bed.  
  
"I'll show you around tomorrow if you want" Merry kindly offered. Jade seemed to realize he was there because she turned to him and accepted "If you wish.Merry" she replied trying to sound thankful and happy "But now I wish to rest from my rather long trip" Merry nodded and smiled "I'll see you in the morning then, by the way where did you come fro-."He was cut off by the sight of Jade already in a deep sleep on her bed. Merry just smiled (once again) and closed the door behind him while whispering "Goodnight Jade" and he walked back into the kitchen. 


	2. 2: Blood and secrets

A/n: No authors note till the end of the chapter.YEA!!  
  
Disclaimer: Stop reminding me!!!! I don't own anything but Jade.Ok are you happy now??  
  
*Michelle Branch walks up to Sophie*  
  
Michelle: Sorry, I own that line. you can't use it.  
  
*Sophie breaks down and starts crying uncontrollably*  
  
*Merry walks up to Sophie and hands her a tissue*  
  
Sophie: Thanks again Merry. can I have a hug?  
  
Merry: no  
  
Merry walked into the kitchen and saw that another "visitor" was sitting at the kitchen table. Merry sat down and saw that Pippin had already drunken more than half of a pint.  
  
"How long was I in there?" Merry wondered. "It couldn't have been long." His trail of thought was cut off by Pippin. "So the "strange one" is staying here?" Merry looked down and blushed, "Why do you call her strange?" he muttered.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe her clothes.her hair.how she acts." his younger cousin replied sarcastically, sitting back in his chair. "So maybe she's a lil' different, but she doesn't seem that bad." he looked up at Pippin's disbelief.  
  
"I m-mean, she r-really hasn't said m-much" he scrunched his eyes together "God, Merry, make it through at least 3 words in a row without stuttering!" he yelled to himself. Pippin just shook his head.  
  
"Well, if you say so." he began. "Oh, you'll see, don't worry, she's coming with us tomorrow, she might even become a friend." He was completely serious and emphasized the last statement. He heard Pippin groan. "Seriously," Merry was starting to become irritated "she's not all that bad." Pippin muttered a "fine" and stumbled to another guestroom. Merry found himself sitting in a chair alone when a pair of arms came out from nowhere and wrapped themselves around Merry from behind. He turned to see Jade, who hadn't been sleeping, but was listening to the conversation the whole time. "Thank you" she whispered and ran back into her room. That was the only rash thing she did for a long while.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Merry woke up the next morning feeling rather giddy. Was it about his hug with Jade last night? No one knew. Merry happily got dressed and walked out to the kitchen. Pippin was shoveling food to his mouth and his parents were quietly discussing Buckland issues on the other side of the great table. Jade wasn't up yet.  
  
"Oh Meriadoc.." Esmerelda saw that her son was up and about "Will you please wake Miss Jade for breakfast?"  
  
Pippin grunted as he gulped down a huge forkful and Merry shot him a look. Esmerelda and Saradoc seemed clueless on what was going on, and Esmerelda smiled looking at Merry. Merry nodded and turned to the hallway. He quietly walked to Jade's room. He quietly opened the door slightly and peaked in. She seemed so peaceful sleeping there in the white bed. Her head was lightly resting on the pillow, her face towards Merry. The comforter was up to the bottom of her neck. Her black, curly hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and she had one arm hanging over the bed. His glance caught a red mark on her arm. He moved closer and saw it was a cut. It was deep and fresh. Just then Jade jumped up and pushed Merry down to the ground. He looked up, his eyes wide with surprise. She held her hand over the cut, trying to hide it, hoping that he never saw it.  
  
"Doubtful" she thought. They stood there in an awkward moment for a minute or two.  
  
"Jade..." Merry broke the silence. He was still on the floor and Jade was sitting on her knees on the bed still holding her cut. She was squeezing her arm and small trickles of blood found their way between her fingers and slowly ran down her arm.  
  
"Jade." Merry began again seeing her bleeding "let me help you with that cut..." his voice trailed off. "Please?" he added quietly. Jade looked down and nodded. Merry quickly hurried off and brought back a small water bowl and a small cloth, and bandage. Jade moved to the edge of the bed and Merry sat beside her. He gently cleaned her cut, and she winced. He looked into her eyes. They were beautiful. Large, blue, icy...distant...sad. Jade turned her head away. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. Merry continued washing and bandaging her cut.  
  
"There you go, Jade. Feeling better?" Jade was staring at the ground again. She looked like she felt ashamed and she solemnly nodded. Merry moved his hands from her cut to her face. He tilted her head up and he bravely looked into her eyes. "Jade... your eyes are so beautiful... I can't help but to stare into them..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pippin winced, tears coming from his eyes. He had been secretly watching Merry and Jade.  
  
"This couldn't be happening..." he thought as he leaned against the wall next to the door and slowly slipped down  
  
"I can't already be losing my best friend. It's too soon. Why can't it go back to the good days before the quest? When we wrestled, and pulled pranks and flirted with girls. If he falls in love, it'll prove that things really have changed since we left the shire..." He wiped away his tears and he looked his old self.  
  
"No one can see me like this" he thought as he pulled himself back together. He looked back into the room. Merry still had his hand on Jade's chin and he slowly moved closer to her. Merry closed his eyes and moved his head close but Jade quickly pulled away, glancing to the back corner and trying to hold back tears. Merry also stared down in disappointment. Merry raised and walked to the door and Pippin quickly acted like he was just walking up.  
  
"Breakfast is ready" Merry said solemnly and walked out. He almost ran into Pippin who was "just" walking up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Pippin asked concerned. "Yes" Merry replied softly and tried to smile "Pippin" he looked at his younger cousin who seemed to never have worries, how Merry envied him so. "Are you still hungry?" The two boys laughed and headed to the kitchen. Pippin slapped his best friend's back.  
  
They 3 young hobbits ate in silence, completely surprising Merry's parents. Merry and Pippin got up.  
  
"Jade" Merry called as cheerfully as he could. "Are you ready to go?" Pippin shot Jade a mean look that no one else but Jade saw. Jade glanced at the ground but then looked up at Merry, remembering what he said about her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I will be accompanying you two today. I am feeling a bit under the weather." She glanced at Pippin, who had a satisfying look on his face.  
  
"Oh, then you should get some rest..." Jade nodded and Merry and Pippin quietly slipped out the door and Jade sighed a sigh of relief. She headed to her room. She closed her eyes and grimaced at her memory of the angry look Pippin wore when he looked at her. With her eyes still closed Jade felt around under the mattress and pulled out a small blade that was stained with blood.  
  
A/N: What the Hell did I do?? This just flowed out. Weird. Hey guys you have to help me find out what Jade's traumatic past is, email me with ideas!!! Sophie the hobbit 


	3. 3 short chapter in the marketplace

A/n: Sorry it took so long to update. Please review! I know I have so many fans out there! *Crickets*  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jade!  
  
Jade: You can make other creations. I'm restless. I can't help it!  
  
Sophie: It's just a phase, be patient.  
  
Jade: But I don't want to *be* patient!  
  
Hee hee sorry about that sequence from a nightmare before Christmas.  
I couldn't resist! But it's true I have only created Jade. Merry, do  
you have the tissues?  
  
Merry: Here you go dear.  
  
Sophie: Can I please have a hug?  
  
Merry: Fine  
  
*Merry attempted to hug Sophie but she pulled him in and made him  
cuddle. She buried her face in his chest.*  
  
Sophie: I love you Merry.  
  
Merry: I love you too; do I have any other choice?  
  


* * *

  
The sun beat down on the two hobbits as they wandered through the marketplace. Both of their heads were down, watching their feet, and kicking rocks in their paths. Merry nudged his best friend. Pippin realized Merry was looking straight ahead; he met what Merry was looking at- a pretty hobbit lass. Pippin's heart flipped. It was Diamond of Long Cleave.  
  
"What was she doing here in Buckland?"  
  
Merry nudged him again, "Go talk to her!" he whispered. Pippin stared at his cousin disbelief. "Talk to her? I'll get a hug lump in my throat! What would I say? I can't!"  
  
Merry grinned teasingly "My cousin? That little playboy? Afraid of  
talking to a girl? My little cousin is growing up! He's in love!"  
Merry's voice was now much louder than whispering.  
  
"Stop it, stop it! Shhh! Fine, Fine, I'll talk to her!" Pippin begged  
Merry. Merry laughed and Pippin wobbly approached the anti- biotic  
stand where Diamond was standing. Diamond turned her head and her eyes  
lit up.  
  
"Hi Pippin!" he crookedly smiled  
  
"Hi.... (Gulp) Diamond!" He took her hand and gently kissed it.  
  
"My, you look handsome today, Pippin"  
  
"So do you, Diamond."  
  
The hobbit lass giggled.  
  
"I m-mean you l-look v-very pr-retty today, Diamond"  
  
His face was bright red. He coughed and leaned his shoulder onto the  
stand but missed and fell over onto the ground. Merry quickly came up  
behind him and helped him up. He pretended that he just noticed  
Diamond.  
  
"Why, hullo Diamond!"  
  
"Hullo Merry."  
  
"I was just picking up some bandages, a guest at my house has a  
gruesome cut, I think she might've fallen or something."  
  
"Why, that's awfully nice of you"  
  
"Uh yea, but I'm afraid we must get back home, her bandage must be  
changed soon."  
  
"Well if you must, goodbye Merry, good bye Peregrin"  
  
Her goodbye to Pippin was very flirtatious. He blushed and slightly  
waved as Diamond skipped off turning her head back and winking at  
Pippin. He just stood in awe.  
  
Merry chuckled. "I think she likes you."  
  
"You think?" Pippin asked innocently.  
  
"I know so..."  
  
Pippin smiled and looked very content.  
  
"Well, we really must be getting home, Ma would want us to help clean  
the house, and Jade does need her cut re bandaged.  
  
Pippin nodded and the two hobbits head back to Merry's hobbit hole.  
  
"So Jade is injured?"  
  
"Slightly, but the cut is pretty grisly"  
  
"How'd she get it?"  
  
"I'm not sure... I think she might've fallen, or gotten caught by  
something like a wolf or it might've been a knife, it's a rather clean  
cut. She seems reluctant to tell me, though."  
  
"Well, when we get home, I'll help you make some cinnamon and  
chocolate cream drink. It'll make her feel better, I know it!"  
  
"Thanks, I know how much you hate cinnamon."  
  
"Blech, nasty stuff, but everyone else loves your specialty beverage."  
  
Merry put his hand on his younger cousin's shoulder. It seemed like  
the days events have had a great effect on Pippin's mood. Maybe he  
even had a change of heart about Jade. Merry could only hope. 


	4. 4: Shame builds up

A/N: Wow! I haven't updated in Sooooo long! Well, let's see what happens.  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing but Jade, but that'll change soon *Looks over at Merry*  
  
Hey if you review you get a Merry, Pippin, or Jade plushie.  
  
!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!  
  
"Jade? Jade? Can I come in?" Merry knocked on Jade's door.  
  
"Uhm...yes." She replied and he entered.  
  
"Hi" she said shyly, and then she saw Pippin enter behind him. Her eyes grew wide and frightened. Pippin, looking cheerful, handed Jade a beverage.  
  
"Merry made it, it's really good." Pippin said. Jade gave him a hesitant look  
  
"I swear!" Pippin laughed and she took a sip.  
  
Jade sat at the edge of her bed. Merry walked to her and kneeled before her carrying more clean bandages, a bowl of water, and some other herbs and antidotes he had bought at the market.  
  
"Can I have your arm?" Merry asked quietly and Jade slowly reached out her arm. He gently started to unwrap her bandage. He was so surprised at how patient he was with her. Pippin sat in the corner of the room,  
  
"Jade," he started "How did you get this cut?"  
  
"I-I fell, and cut it-cut it on this edge on the end table." She stuttered as she nervously took another sip.  
  
"That point...it's rounded." Pippin stated. He looked worried.  
  
Merry solemnly looked up at Jade. He slowly pulled up her sleeve and saw more and more little scars.  
  
"And these...did you fall more times?" he asked angrily but quietly.  
  
"I-I...." Jade stammered  
  
"Jade, tell me the truth."  
  
She looked down at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Jade...." Merry whispered.  
  
Jade tightly closed her eyes, and a huge tear fell onto Merry's hand that was holding her sleeve. She opened her eyes and saw the damage she had done to herself. The shame had built up and Jade ran from the room crying.  
  
"Jade!" Merry called. He dropped everything and ran to the door.  
  
"Merry" Pippin stopped him "Why are you so tolerant with her? She does these things to herself! Rid yourself of her!"  
  
Merry looked wide eyed at his cousin, he's never seen him like this.  
  
"Pippin, no one's perfect, but I think I might fall in love with her if I knew more of her. Pippin, if you're a true friend you will understand."  
  
Pippin nodded and Merry ran to find Jade.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Merry ran to the Brandywine River. In the brush he saw a figure, like he knew he would.  
  
"Jade..." Merry started  
  
"-I'm sorry" she interrupted him.  
  
"Why do you do this?" Merry asked, Jade's eyes filling up with tears.  
  
Jade couldn't answer, she was sobbing too much. Merry moved closer to her and sat down. He took her and held her in his arms. She didn't try to break away, and she cried into Merry's arms until evening fell.  
  
A/N: hey, can someone please help me find Jade a history, like where she came from, and stuff. So how was this chapter? I kind of have writers block. 


	5. 5: dream

A/N: Tiny Chapter!!!!

Disclaimer: looks at you blankly

Merry laughed and leaned back into the sun. Jade giggled and tilted her head onto Merry's shoulder. They were rocking back and forth on the Brandybuck's porch swing; Merry's hand holding hers. They jabbered quietly about nothing in particular into each other's ears; giggling every time their lips grazed each other's ears. Merry moved in and sweetly kissed Jade....

Merry's eyes snapped open. He was dreaming. He looked over; Jade was still snuggled up to him. It was getting late. He wouldn't try to walk home, it was already too late.

"My parents are going to be thrilled when Jade and I don't come home tonight." He thought irritated. He glanced at Jade and his anger vanished. He kissed her forehead softly and held her close and slowly fell back to sleep.


	6. She's Gone

A/n: Sorry it took so long!

Disclamier: Not even going to bother.

* * *

Merry woke up again as the first rays of light hit his face. He stared blankly at the sky until he remembered where he was and he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked behind him. Jade wasn't

there . Merry jumped onto his feet.

"She's gone!"

Merry frantically looked around but saw no sign of life. He ran up to the road and ran to his house. About half way there he ran into another hobbit, knocking the other over. Merry looked down. It was only Pippin.

"Merry whats wrong?!" Pippin interogated as he pulled himself up and brushing a bit of dirt of his trousers.

"Jade ran away!" Merry cried, tears starting to fall at the horrible thoughts of what could happen to her running through his mind like a burning riot. He fell to his knees. He could not lose her.

"Merry pull yourself together!" Pippin shouted as he pulled his cousin up but his shirt. Merry stood looking down, tears still falling. Pippin grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly.

"You love her, right?"

Merry looked up. "Yes."

"You want to hold her?"

"Yes."

"Please her?"

Merry nodded.

"Then you have to stop your blubbering and go and find her!"

Merry nodded again. He couldn't imagine how wise his younger cousin was. He remembered when he use to give his little cousin piggy back rides and teaching him how to climb a tree like it was yesterday.

"But then we went on that journey." he thought to himself and a flash of pain shook his head, mainly the scar on his forehead. Merry grimaced and touched his scar.

"Are you okay?" Pippin asked

"Well yes..well no, I mean I will be when I find Jade."

Pippin smiled and he started walking down the road towards town.

"Where are you going?" Merry called after him.

"To help you find Jade." he yelled back. Merry smiled and ran after him.

* * *

Merry and Pippin searched all over. They looked in caves and in brush by all the houses and in the market. They were becoming more and more fustrated.

"Merry? Didn't Jade run once before?" Merry inquired quietly.

"Yes...."

"Where was she?"

"The Brandywine! By the brush! Why didn't I think of it before!"

* * *

Merry and Pippin stopped and caught their breath when they entered the brush. They had ran the whole way there. They both closely examined the area but they couldn't find Jade. It was dark out now.

"Damn it!" Merry screamed. He picked up a large rock and threw it into the river causing a loud splash. He kicked dirt and fell to his knees. He didn't care if his cousin saw, he sobbed with his head in his hands. Pippin who was a few feet behind him walked up and placed his hands on his shoulder.

"Its okay, we'll look for her tomorrow. We will continue until we find her."

Merry shook his head, his cries overcoming him mumbling words but the only ones comprehendible to Pippin was "She's gone"

* * *

A tear fell from Jade's eye and ran down her cheek. She breathed quietly and glance back behind her shoulder, around the overhang where she was hiding. She didn't imagine Merry would be upset nor Pippin would be so determined in finding her. She sniffled a bit and she saw Pippin look far ahead in her direction. She turned back hoping to dear valor that he wouldn't find her. 


End file.
